Da Annoya Life
by Razi
Summary: -capers around madly- ...e.e HIIIIII!! RAZI HERE!!! -waves madly- If you're from the RPing Boards, ya may know meh. Ficcie's 'bout the life of an Annoyer. o0 Short, I know, but next chappie'll be longer...
1. Da Introductions

--Begin Transmission--

--Chapter 01 Starting--

o0 HI!!!! My name is RAZI!!! -dances around madly in a bulky red cardigan and shiny tight pants- ^_________^

Raziel of Nosgoth®: ...Yeah. I'm Raziel. The second third of her personality. There's me, Razi, and Super Buu®, but Buu's off tormenting... hamsters... -blinks and coughs- Well, yes. Razi likes to say she's the dominant personality, but as it is, she's just the stupid one. I'm actually the more commanding, intelligent one, and I--

-leaps onto his head- PICKLED CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!

RoN®: " -pries her off his head- As I was saying. You may recognize me as the lead character in the video game Soul Reaver (2), and Buu from DragonBall Z. 'Copy-right infringement' is Razi's middle name.

Nooooooo. o_________0;; It's DA CHEESE HOLIGAN!!!

RoN®: If you say so. If I may continue?

Nope. -crawls off his head and slithers out of the room-

RoN®: ... ... ... Thank you. Razi is as Razi does, I suppose. If you're interested, here are our full biographies... 

OH!!!! OHHHH!!!! -slides back in- MY TURN!!! 

**"Razi"**: Me. XP Slim, five-four, fourteen years old, long dark brown hair and eyes. ^-^ W007. Raziel of Nosgoth is usually hanging out with meh; he's my sidekick and bodyguard. However, he went berserk the other day and turned me into one of his Razielim by draining my soul; I'm now paler than before, have fangs (small ones, only half the size of Raziel's) and my eyes are bloodshot. While those are the only physical changes, I now share his powers to drain both souls and blood. I'm armed with a Bastard Sword, stolen from Raziel; Set (I don't know what his name here is, but he did a fic with Kalden once) is my slave. o0 I won the Set raffle... whee...^______________^ I'm often hanging around the Nine Pillars of Nosgoth: Mind, Nature, States, Dimension, Balance, Death, Conflict, Time and Energy. One last thing--I recently gained the ability to switch bodies with my Annoyer characters. ^-^ ...And, I have a strange obsession with boxes. o0;;

**Super Buu**: The brooding villain of the group, he is clothed in the Fusion Suit of Gotenks, since I personally think he looks really sleek and seksi in that particular outfit. =^^= Recently he became the third member of the Razi and Raziel partnership; he's displayed a few times a lurking affection for Razi, but enjoys mocking her nonetheless, along with Raziel and anyone else nearby. He despises gay people, simply because he's a bloody brat. o0;;;

**Raziel of Nosgoth**: Very irresponsible and spontaneous, the Reaver of Souls argues with Razi almost 24-7, when not being insulted by Buu. He can generally be found hanging out with Razi -(me)- as her sidekick/bodyguard. The two constantly bicker. When drunk, he hits on Razi horribly; when sober, he fufills his bodyguardly duties and defends her from flirters with the Soul Reaver. He's recently discovered he enjoys throwing peanuts at people from atop a Pillar. MEEEP!!!!!! -quickly runs and hides as Raziel starts towards her with a vengeful expression-

RoN®: One: I am NOT irresponsible OR spontaneous. Two: I do NOT get drunk. Any more. Three: Not a SINGLE one of my good points is mentioned there! Arrgh... dear reader, judge me as you will. Just don't listen to anything that Idiot-in-a-Cardigan over there might say.

YOU ARE A HAAAAAAAAAAAANDSOME SEXXXXXXY LITTLE SNUGGLEMUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIN....

RoN®: Handsome, sexy, yes. I'm afraid I don't know what the hell a Snugglemuffin is, though... Razi. Mind telling me WHAT this fic is supposed to be ABOUT?!

Cheese on a stick.

RoN®: ...

CHEESE BUSH DOING GAS EXCHANGE!!!!!!!!!!! -falls over with insane laughter-

RoN®: Private joke. Very inappropriate private joke. " Apparently this fic has no point in Hell, except to prove that Razi is a ten times better humor writer than her friend Kalden. And it doesn't even do that simple job very well. 

Kalden's not my FRIIIIIIIEND. -hisses madly- She's in love with SET. But Set's MY sextoy!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! -zooms around in circles flapping her arms and cawing- LIL SEXTOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!

RoN®: I thought Ryu was your sextoy?

No, Ryu's my rape victim. -still zooming--claws her way up a statue of Ryu and perches on his head, making monkey-like noises- OOOH OOOH AH AH AH!!!

RoN®: -blinks-

No, Set's just the one I screw when I'm bored. -falls off the statue--limbs twitch--hops up and stands on her head- Ohhhhhhhm...

RoN®: Razi. I honestly think that NOBODY will want to read this.

Tell 'em to suck it through a straw. And then go eat guana. Bat poop. YEEEE!!! -waves her arms and legs around fluidly- RAZI WANTS CHEEEEEEESE!!!

Super Buu®: -slinks in with a placid expression- Blue corpse. Get over here. I have chocolate for you. -stops dead and stares at Razi- Oh... my... god. What the (censored)(censored)(censored) hell is she WEARING?!

RoN®: I have no damn clue.

POTTY-MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTHS!!!!!!!!!! -throws random heavy objects at her male counterparts- PHLOOEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!

RoN®: That's it. I'm retiring.

--End Transmission--

--Chapter 01 Complete--


	2. Much Ado About STUFF!

--Begin Transmission--

--Chapter 02 Starting--

-slithers in on her belly, wearing a hot pink catsuit and a black mesh cape, talking to herself gleefully- And, unaware to its victims, the Pink and Black Mamba Eater stalks, ssslithering its ssslimy way through the kitchen, approaching the Pink Candy Maker and Blue Soul Tickler with DEADLY, VENOMOUS silence, and then, when it comes close enough, it SSSTRIKES!!!!!! HAAAAAA!!! -leaps up, hands outstretched, and plunges towards Raziel and Buu, who sit at the kitchen table playing cards-

Super Buu®: -not looking up from his cards- Go away, Razi.

HAAAaaa.... ah. -falls over, twitching erratically, still poised to attack- Can I have some cheeeese?

SB®: You don't NEED any cheese, Razi. 

RAZI WANTS A BOX!!! -rears up and sways, hissing--sidles forward-

Raziel of Nosgoth®: A box? What the hell for?

FOR THE CHEEEEEESE!!! HAAAAAA!! -strikes, burying her teeth into Buu's arm- BOOOOOOOX!!

SB®: AUGH!!! -leaps up and flails madly- GET OFF ME, YOU LUNATIC!!!

GRRR! -wraps herself around him, biting harder- PINK AND BLACK MAMBA EATER ATTAAAAAACK!!

SB®: THE (censored) HELL! RAZIEL! GET HER OFF-- -bright blue light flares--Buu groans softly and collapses, Razi doing the same-

RoN®: Oh, damn.

SB®: -sits up again ten minutes later with a giddy expression- CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEEEEEEESE!!!! -shoves Razi off and zooms around the room madly- OOGALA BOOGALA!! CHEESE IN A BOX!! WHEE-EW WHEE-EW!! -stands on his head, flailing his limbs excitedly-

-groans quietly and opens her eyes--glances at Buu--doubletakes- RAZIEL! She did the damned body-switch again! 

RoN®: Really. I didn't notice, Buu.

Stop being such a (censored) smartass and make her switch back! If she goes outside in my body, I'll be the laughingstock of the entire region! I'll-- -door slams- Shit.

RoN®: -blinks- NOW you're in for it.

--Pause Transmission--

~?~

--Transmission Resumed--

--Setting: Streets of Boston--

SB®: YAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!!! -tears through Quincy Market in a bright red bikini- GIVE RAZI CHEEEEEEEESE!!! -leaps at the nearest food stand- Do YoU hAvE cHeEsE fOr RaZi?!! 

Vendor: O.O;; Uh, no, sir. This is an ice-cream stand, and we--

SB®: RAZI WANTS CHEEEEEEESE!!! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! -eye twitches wildly--gyrates like a madperson- CHEESE ICE-CREAM!!!!!

Vendor: O.O!! Uh, no, sir. This is an ice-cream stand, and we--

SB: ChEeSe IcE-cReAm!!!!!

Vendor: --don't sell cheese ice-cream. -big, apologetic grin--sweatdrops-

SB®: -eye twitches--grabs the vendor's shirt in his fist and lifts him up to his face- GIVE RAZI CHEESE!!!... -blinks--face lights up- Oh yeah! TURN INTO CHEESE ICE-CREAM!! -antenna whips at the vendor--light flashes and the vendor turns into a cone of cheese-flavored ice-cream- YAAAAAAY!!! -shoves the whole thing in his mouth-

Other Vendors: -scream and run-

SB®: -bounces around madly- CHEEEEEEEESE FOR RAZI!!!!! -blinks--eye twitches again- Razi's bored. -blue light flares…-

Super Buu®: --And Raziel, IF WE DON'T GODDAMN FIND HER I'LL-- -stops dead--stares at the chaos surrounding him- …She switched back. Damn. -several police officers approach grimly- Double damn.

--End Transm- -beeeeeeep--crackle--hiss- --

--Transmission Reopened--

-sits on a pristine white couch, legs folded demurely, wearing a pretty, pale green dress--blinks at her surroundings sweetly- ...RAZI WANTS FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!

Kalden: " SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!!

...-shuts up- OO;;

Kalden: GOOD. I'm your psychiatrist for today, so please control yourself...

KALDEN AND SEEEEEE-EEEET, SITTING IN A TREE!!! K, I, S, S, I, N-- OW!! -gets hit in the face with a clipboard-

Kalden: Shut up. I mean it, Razi. You're making me behave OOC, and I DON'T LIKE THAT.

Set's MY SEXTOY!!

Kalden: He doesn't like meh... -sighs- He is such a goddamn FLIRT though. He was playing shrink the other day! He gave me ink blots and downloads and stuffs for me. He patted me once. It's love, and he's pulling my heart strings! -blinks- God, that was corny...

^_________^ YOU HEAR THAT SET?!?! -sits here taking notes for this demented story, while Kalden's IRL Instant Message is open, and Kalden chatters away unsuspectingly...-

Kalden: -begins to wonder how obsessed she is- Scale of one to ten! Give me an obsession rating! o0;

 FORTY-SEVEN ANNA HALF!!!! -drops the clipboard and hangs on her suddenly appearing Ryu statue upside-down- Rate MY obsession! o0;

Kalden: Numbers cannot express it Razi.

CHEESE BULLIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hopes to God Kalden doesn't get her hands on this chapter before the PRESS DOES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! KALDEN EXPOSED!!!! HAHAHAHA-- -

Kalden: -clears throat-

-eye twitches- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kalden: Yeah... cheese... So tell me Razi. How did this Ryu obsession start? -poises her pen, blinks and glares- RAZI!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLIPBOARD?!

-big, innocent eyes--big, strangely protruding mouth- I dunno, Kalfen. Mebbe i' foo oudda winnow?

Kalden: ?!!!! FLEW OUT THE WINDOW?!?! GET MY CLIPBOARD OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, RIGHT NOW!!!

I' tafe funny.

Kalden: OF COURSE IT TASTES FUNNY!! OUT!! OUT!!! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!

--Pause Transmission--

~?~

--Transmission Resumed--

--Ten Minutes Later--

Super Buu®: -slinks into Kalden's office, which looks suspiciously like an opium den- Razi? I'm here to pick you up... -blinks and stares--Kalden is writhing on the floor, foaming at the mouth, and Razi is clinging upside-down to her huge Ryu statue and blinking at her surroundings delightedly- ...Oooookaaaaaay... I won't ask.

TIME FOR RAZI TO GO HOME!!! -slithers off the statue and over to Buu- ...Kally don't like Razi.

Kalden: -gnaws at her arm-

SB®: -edges out the door carefully-

--End Transmission--

--Chapter 02 Complete-


End file.
